


【HW】сибирь/西伯利亚的森林

by Zigoooo404



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigoooo404/pseuds/Zigoooo404
Summary: “爱是为了一个人走过的风景，义无反顾地踏上没有归期的旅程。可以用生命再次去洗礼那片他到过的迷人之地。”





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

约翰已经收拾好了行李。

他的手脚一如从军时一样干净爽利，就好像没有一丝一毫的犹豫。  
那个黑色行李箱无声地摆在他的左手旁，但它看上去真的是太小了，以致于很容易让人无法相信其实他是要出远门的。

而他确实，没什么好带走的。

回忆是最多的，它们是如此的沉重，压在他的心脏上。他无需去考虑是否要让它们和他一起离开这个地方，因为，他从未放下过。

尖锐的回忆像是摔碎了的玻璃，毫无美感地躺在冰冷的地面和他的内心，他该丢下它们的，所有人都这么跟他说，语气惋惜而真诚的安慰他，丢下吧。然而他以微笑回馈这些人们美好的善意，然后弯下身，几近自虐地把那些尖锐到将他扎伤的回忆珍藏起来，小心翼翼地，让它们安好的睡在他灵魂最深的角落。当他这样做的时候，他感觉自己像是比实际年龄还要大一倍的人一样苍老，他的腰似乎永远无法再直起，

他疲倦，连呼吸都带着迟钝的喘息。

约翰站在镜子前最后一次打量自己。打量镜子里那个，苍老的、陌生的男人。  
镜子里的男人并不像他。——他太瘦了，形销骨立。  
他从那双没有一丝一毫光芒的眼睛里读出男人的沉默，那是一种可怕的沉默，比死亡更绝望的沉默与哀伤。那种神情，

只有切实失去过的人才能真正读懂。

约翰呆呆地望着他，粗糙的手指抚摸上自己因为疲倦和失眠而显得空洞的眼眶。  
“他失去过什么吗？”  
他忽然这样想。

他失去过什么吗？  
一丝苦涩的笑在约翰的唇角徘徊。于是他看见镜子里的男人，从疲倦中一点点破碎到近乎尴尬的笑容。

如此勉强的……僵硬。  
他几乎是立刻就决定自己讨厌这个表情。

《等待戈多》里弗拉季米尔问过，“你还记得《福音书》吗？”  
爱斯特拉冈说，“我只记得圣地的地图。都是彩色图。非常好看。死海是青灰色的。我一看到那图，心里就直痒痒。这是咱们俩该去的地方，我老这么说，这是咱们该去度蜜月的地方。咱们可以游泳。咱们可以得到幸福。”  
约翰第一次看这出剧的时候十五岁，他为了这两个可悲的人而笑过，真的是笑，只为了那句，

——咱们可以得到幸福。  
后来他知道原来每个在自己生活里经历无可避免伤痛的人，都会这样小心翼翼地咬着嘴唇，与绝望挣扎。原来每个人都在眼泪掉下来之前假装乐观的对自己笑，他们说，咱们可以得到幸福。他们说，一切都会好的。  
然而他知道，不是这样的。

他不会再好起来了。

心理学上的悲伤分为五个阶段：失落DENIAL、愤怒ANGER、迷茫BARGAINING、绝望DEPRESSION，再到最后的接受ACCEPTANCE。

约翰知道，他已经经历过了第一阶段。他已经不会拒绝相信或拒绝承认已经发生的事实，他也不会试图告诉自己：生活和以前一样，没有改变。他不会再通过重演一些过去和爱人一起进行的仪式来使自己确信生活没有变化，他已不再给已经不在的夏洛克倒一杯加两块糖的黑咖啡、急于告诉雷斯垂德自己在贝克街的十字路口遇见了他，他已经不会再脑海中不断闪回过去的对话或时光，他不会再在梦里绝望地凝视着夏洛克坠落，一次又一次，张开的黑色风衣上开出死亡的血红色，就像灌木下的玫瑰；

他已经不再期待着明早醒来的时候夏洛克还在睡眼朦胧。完美的一日之始。他也不会再愤怒。不会再责怪他人应当对他失去的事物负责。他的情绪已经不再那么容易变得悲愤和激动，甚至对自己也感到愤怒，认为自己应当对亲人的去世负责。更不再和自身，也或者是和自己信仰的上帝讨价还价，希望奉献一些东西来改变已经发生的事实。

但约翰始终感觉疲倦。

他知道那种一无所有的感觉，那么……无精打采。就像是亲手毁灭了自己的希望，十指把温热的心脏从胸口里连根拔起，挣裂所有的动脉。有人跪在那些大片大片的鲜血中央声嘶力竭地沉默，而他只是看着，看着他染血的沉着遮盖住冰冷的眼睑下温热的执念，那很可悲，他无声地想。这个人可能因为突然爆发的无力感而渴望哭泣，感到生活不再有目标，无法再感受到快乐和满足，即使是从那些以往可以让他获得满足感的事物中。但最可怕的是，这是他自己。  
笔直的站立着，微笑着，具象化的沉默。  
那种感觉有时会让人觉得恶心，关于空。心已经空了的感觉。像破了一个大洞，风吹过时发出空洞洞的回声。  
刚结的伤疤会有奇特的气味，有时会让人感到不适，而长期失去一种东西，那感觉更让人难过。  
他在十一岁的时候失去了他的父母，在十七岁的时候失去了他的初恋，三十五岁那一年，夏洛克在他眼前坠落。一切。他终于觉得够了。他开始假装睡了，或者睡醒了。但这很无聊。每天到固定的时间睁开眼睛，清醒得连自己都无法欺骗。医生说再这样下去人会受不了，但他真的不知道自己还能做些什么，来改变这些。  
无助的一切。  
每天刚醒来，时间走得好慢。浓稠而摇摆不定。它在流逝，它们在流逝，从他睁开眼睛开始，在他的生命和每一寸骨骼里切切实实的存在。  
无趣。  
像被泡在蛋液里的壳，在酸中的碎。他就躺在那，柔软的白色被子在他身边，不知道是他拥抱着它或者是它拥抱着他，安静的。  
呼吸。  
有时候他会想起夏洛克。但那并不常见。他在学会逐渐控制自己。忘掉他玻璃质的浅色眼瞳。造物主所创造的奇异的蓝？灰？  
房间里的暖气好像一直都很足，但他躺在床上的时候总是觉得冷，这里很冷，像是夏洛克离开时也将所有的温度带去。

“我曾经寄给你一张明信片。”夏洛克孩子般蜷缩在沙发上，顶着一头乱七八糟的黑色卷毛可怜兮兮地望着他，满脸的不高兴。

“而我没有收到它。”约翰从厨房走过来，轻轻地把手里的茶放在夏洛克眼前，然后望着他孩子气的表情，认真地向他保证，“是真的，夏洛克，我没有收到它。”

“可是我想给你一个惊喜的。”夏洛克赌气般把带着国旗的抱枕扔到一边去，闷闷不乐的小声嘟囔，“而且……我在上面，写了一些……我平时，不会说的话。”

约翰轻笑，他海蓝色的眼神和心都暮然地柔软了起来，“傻瓜，那没关系。”

他温柔地靠近沙发上的人，任由夏洛克树袋熊一般伸手抱住他的腰，宠溺又无可奈何地笑着轻轻亲吻他光洁的前额，“我是说，不管怎么样，谢谢你，夏洛克。”

这是1月的伦敦。约翰知道外面正在下雪，他能从视线的余光里感受到那些淡淡的温柔的白光，

轻盈地映入眼眶。  
他拖着那个小小的行李箱，走到门口，在221B的门口，他最后一次打量着这个地方。这个他曾经和夏洛克一起，对抗整个世界的地方。  
他微笑了。

然而这个微笑，并不疼痛。

门栓是冰冷的黄铜球，它被他握在手心里慢慢转动，背后的空气闻起来像灰尘，然而约翰终究把门关上了。  
他正在离开。  
有些蹒跚的脚步顺着楼梯向下，在那个过程中，陈旧的吱呀声中努力平稳着。  
他的心情很难过却也很平静。

当约翰踩在雪上的时候，那些破碎的雪在他的脚掌下发出醇厚的闷响，他让自己的每一步都走得如军人般沉稳坚定。

约翰已经用一个信封装好了这三个月该付的房租，他甚至给赫德森太太写了一封道歉信，然后把它们放在最经常打开的那个抽屉，让它们的苍白在阳光下恰好能露出一半。

他已经做好了一切的工作，他甚至写了一篇长长的博客，认真地存在自己私人的文档夹里面。

约翰一向不喜欢拖泥带水，更不习惯留给任何人亏欠，因此当他决定离开的时候，他的心情是如此的平静。而这些平静，这是他这三年以来，最接近幸福的感觉。

而现在，他就要离开。  
约翰知道自己的手心冒着一层薄薄的汗，当他五指在掌心掐进的时候，他能从掌心血管下偏快的频率里感受到在自己胸腔里激烈跳动着的心脏。他知道它此刻正将温度透过自己最爱的那件白色衬衫，传递到薄层里夹着的那张明信片和单程机票上面。  
在平稳安静的旅程结束后，他的双脚会踏上西伯利亚冷杉林的土地，亲吻那些冰雪和孤独，等待缓慢流淌的岁月去一一封尘。然后它们结冰，融化，消失，再也不见踪影。

那张明信片很明显是被耽误了，但总之，在一个星期前，它被送到了。送到了约翰身边。

明信片上是西伯利亚的连绵不断却异常宏伟的雪山。

那一定是夏洛克曾经看到过的，约翰这样想，夏洛克曾经躺在西伯利亚的某个小木屋里，视线投过无数依然抖落着残留雪花的冷杉和针叶林凝视着外面的雪山。他黑色风衣上沾满风雪和森林冷杉辛辣气味，他水蓝灰色的眼睛因为恍惚而失神。

他在想那时的世界一定就像柯切托夫在《茹尔宾一家》写的那样，“窗外落着鹅毛大雪，雪花像蝴蝶似地扑向窗玻璃，在玻璃上撞了一下，又翩翩地飞向一旁。” 

而他的夏洛克，在那个时候，然后想起远在伦敦的约翰。  
所以夏洛克说，  
——我现在正在欣赏窗外壮美的景色。真希望现在你在身边。约翰，我想念着你，非常。（I'm looking at an   
magnificent sight right now. How I wish u by my side,JOHN,I MISS U SO MUCH.）

从那以后，每当约翰把那张明信片紧紧贴在心口的时候，他都会想象着自己和夏洛克一起在西伯利亚的针叶林当中，为了哪个案件隐藏白雪皑皑之下，触碰着俄罗斯冰雪的极寒，在雪雁和夜莺清脆的鸣叫声中，靠近彼此取暖。

明信片上最后的最后，夏洛克凌乱的花体字，全部的大写。  
“JOHN,I MISS U SO MUCH.”  
这是夏洛克平时，不会说的话。

他无法让自己为此停止心痛。

那天梦里一如既往地出现鲜血，蔷薇一样的鲜血，从夏洛克黑色的风衣中挣扎着，突显了。他得眼睁睁地夏洛克坠落。坠落。坠落。坠落。坠落。坠落。坠落。坠落。坠落。坠落。

惊醒的时候，他发现自己在流泪。这是三年来的第一次。他允许自己自暴自弃地哭泣，第一次任由噩梦中强烈的颜色撕扯咬噬着他的心脏，如万千蝼蚁，噬咬他每一寸，身体。  
在像哑巴一样无声地哭泣中，那些凌乱的花体字再现。JOHN,I MISS U SO MUCH.

在雪地里，约翰最后一次回头，他知道，这真的是最后一次了。  
夏洛克寄给他的明信片贴着他的心脏，他的、在胸腔里激烈跳动着的心脏。  
在微笑之中他的眼泪蓄满了眼眶。

他将去西伯利亚。

他会在那里找会他的爱人，然后死在那，让大雪为他盖上柔软的被，到了早晨，  
什么都不留下。


	2. Chapter 2

约翰在书店门口停下。

1月带着些迷雾的伦敦透着寂静，他能感受到那些轻轻垂落在脸上的雪花瞬间被体温渐渐融化，冰冷和寒气正从两颊无声落下。

他只是忽然想在走之前，再进去买一本书。

——那本，他写的、关于他们的书。  
夏洛克从未表扬过他的故事，但约翰只是无端地觉得：在那样寒冷的西伯利亚，夏洛克会喜欢它。

当他找到夏洛克曾经呆在的西伯利亚的某个小木屋，他会像夏洛克一样，视线投过无数依然抖落着残留雪花的冷杉和针叶林凝视着外面的雪。然后一边为他的爱人轻声朗读它们。

“我当然打算出书，如果可能的话。”约翰专注于写着他的博客，连头也没回地回答沙发上蜷缩着的黑色卷毛，“为什么不呢。”

“你真的相信会有读者吗。”夏洛克的语气听起来像极了震惊。

“是的，我的侦探先生可是相当有魅力。”约翰就好像是听见什么荒诞不经的玩笑话，大大的笑了起来，“你不知道有多少人趴在电脑旁边期待着我告诉他们世界唯一的咨询侦探今天又遇到了什么大事。”

“但总有些无聊的日子。”夏洛克努力让自己看起来镇静并且严肃，“事实上它们占得比重太多了，在那些情况之下，我不得不说我看不见你所写内容的市场在哪里，它的投资商总得考虑是否存在严重的亏本问题。”

“并不是这样，夏洛克，”约翰从容不迫地抱着笔记本电脑转过身来，笑着对他展示那满满一屏幕的英文句子，“那是每个日子留下的痕迹，我们的每一天都有它们的价值。”

在夏洛克试图看清约翰写的内容的时候，他似乎是故意的转了过去。

“相信我，读过它们的人会记住你。”约翰一边咀嚼着吐司面包一边专心打字，“夏洛克，你或许不会不朽，但你会成为这个时代的标志。”

在约翰反应过来的时候，他发现自己已经就这样推开了书店的门。  
书店老板是个和蔼的胖男人，他在那时抬头看见他，对他露出友好几乎是惊喜的笑。  
“嘿，约翰，好久不见——”

“他是第几个了？”约翰一边脱下外套一边愤愤地说。

“什么？”很难得夏洛克没有跟上约翰的思路，他回过头来，水蓝灰色的眼瞳里是满满载载的疑惑。

“我说那个书店老板！”约翰简直无法冷静了，他该死的觉得自己喉咙里在喷火，“他是这个月第几个说我们是一对的了？天呐，我们到底哪里像一对了？！”

“哦，我亲爱的约翰，”夏洛克嗤笑了，一副“天上星星我怎么会知道有多少这么愚蠢的问题别来烦我”的表情，“你得知道想计算清这些数目简直是妄想。”

约翰看着眼前男人和善的笑容，想问好但喉咙不适地紧了紧，但他依然试图艰难地扬起嘴角，努力将那些回忆里侵袭骨骸的心痛抛在呼吸后面。

“你是来，想买些什么书吗？”男人搓着手走到他面前，脸颊因为愉快而红红的发亮，“刚好我这里最近到了很多新书，我想你会喜欢的。能看见你，真是太好了。”

“我只是……”约翰感觉自己在吞咽，他的声音刺刺拉拉的难听极了，“……想找我的那本。”

“我猜肯定会有那一个人看上这些东西的，夏洛克，”约翰一边喝着伯爵红茶一边用几近骄傲的语气对制造噪音的卷发男人宣布，“他们很快就会来要求出书，只要你再坚持红一会儿，我敢说这样的事情一定会发生在不久的将来。”约翰满意地咯咯笑，“而这一切都是因为，我们的读者实在是太多了！你简直无法想象他们的狂热。”

“所以等出书了之后呢？”  
夏洛克把琴弦架在小提琴上快速地拉出绚丽急促的短乐，然后连贯优雅地迅速收尾，紧接着缓慢的抬起头来，如贵族般倨傲地看着他，“你会忽然有一天欣喜地发现，满书店都是你的书了。”

“WHY？”

“如果你真的这样问了，”夏洛克放下小提琴，调皮地对着他眨眨眼，怪腔怪调地说，“书店老板一定会带着万分愧疚的语气告诉你，"抱歉先生，因为其他的书都卖完了……"

约翰的思绪已经开始恍惚了。  
他现在可以告诉夏洛克他错了。他该为他错误的预言而道歉。  
这些书明明卖得很好。

约翰微笑。

他已经忘记了自己怎么找到这里，怎么从书架中取出这一本书，他只记得自己忽然想到了夏洛克这个难得的笑话，然后在自己试图稳住自己的表情的时候却发现自己勉强的笑声破碎难听。带着干涩的潮湿和刺痛。

约翰只知道夏洛克错了。他错的离谱，就这一次，他错的太惨了，可能夏洛克一生也不会错的这样彻彻底底了。现在他可以嘲笑那个不可一世的男人了，怎么样都行。  
怎么嘲笑都行。

约翰能感受到自己的十指在黑色的封皮上下意识地收紧的力度，他听见新书和指尖之间产生的涩痛的声音。他在发抖，他知道，他感觉自己的胃正在下沉，温热的液体重新如海潮般蔓延到他眼眶的边缘，那些寒冷和颤抖重新扼住了他的喉咙。他窒息地抬起头，近乎脱力地让自己的头部轻轻靠在书架上。他只是想找些依靠，而那本厚重的新书放在他的前方，顺着他的力度，充满存在感地狠狠抵住他脆弱的胃部，这样的姿势让尖锐撕扯的剧痛在一瞬间从心脏轻而易举地充斥进他的口腔。

他甚至有一种在嘴唇间品尝到鲜血的错觉。

约翰知道他睫毛上可能会有眼泪湿润的前兆，可是他没在乎这个。  
他只是以为自己在流血。  
他以为他的内脏正在碎裂。在那些刻骨的绝望和悲伤里，一切都在碎裂。  
那所有人都错以为百毒不侵的内心，那所有人都错以为坚不可摧的心。  
而这一切只是因为约翰知道的只是自己再也不可能嘲笑夏洛克了。他不能抓着他的把柄笑着他闹他，然后逼得他生气炸毛最后一怒之下狠狠地用那些吻封住自己的嘴。  
他知道那再也不能了。

“西伯利亚……那是个很美的地方。”阳光下，夏洛克低头来缓慢地轻轻在他手背上印下一吻，“约翰，你会喜欢那的。一定会。”

“那你应该带我去的，夏洛克。”约翰轻轻地拽了拽夏洛克柔顺湿滑的黑色卷发，咯咯地笑着打趣道，“你知道你的表达能力，只通过你说的话，我是想象不到的。”

夏洛克抬起乱七八糟的黑色卷毛对着约翰不满地轻叹，“可你那时候病了！”

约翰几乎都要恨他言语之间那些难以隐藏的委屈，那真的让他在一瞬间觉得仿佛是自己无情了。“但那也不是我的错。你得知道，夏洛克。”约翰有些无语地苦笑，“其实你可以等我的，或者，更直接的，无视那个感冒就好了，它本身也不会太严重。”

那时候世界很安静，客厅的钟表发出滴滴答答的响声。  
约翰亲眼看见夏洛克的手缓慢地抚上了自己的锁骨，“你明明知道我不会那样。”夏洛克叹息般地呻吟着，闷闷地亲吻并轻舔著约翰的脖颈，然后把这个参杂酥麻感的吻延伸到他的嘴唇和心脏，“看着你那样，我不能。”

“你不能怎样？”  
“……你明明知道，”夏洛克微喘着用手扶住约翰的后脑，深邃迷离的眼睛意味不明地盯着他，“而你却想让我亲口说出来。”

“我不知道。”约翰努力忍着笑，颤抖着的金棕色的睫毛在阳光渲染下折射出淡淡微光。他努力让自己听起来再无辜一些，“你不能怎样？”

“我不会说的。”夏洛克重重地咬上约翰的嘴唇，然后把他的小声痛呼恨恨地咽到肚子里，沙哑低沉的嗓音听起来有些咬牙切齿，“你休想。”

在他们再一次加深这个吻之前，夏洛克温热的拇指轻缓而温柔地滑过他的眼眶，他笑着注视着他的爱人，眼里有跃动的星光。

“但我想说的是，你会为失去这次机会而后悔，约翰……我敢肯定。”

如果知道后来，约翰一定不会在那一刻望着他。  
他后悔自己看见了他的眼睛里向外涌动的星辰和潮汐。  
在每一次思念的时候，他会看见那双眼睛，温暖的，他看见海水向上涌动时细碎的白砂和月光，他学着他的动作，颤抖而温热的拇指轻轻滑过他的眼眶，他割开了星空，银河向下流淌。当星辰消失之后，夏洛克的眼睛就像褪色一般逐渐冰冷透明，夜色失温。

可是约翰依然记得夏洛克的每一句话，他记得在临睡前夏洛克落在他耳边温柔的亲吻和呢喃，

“……墨守陈规的人一定会去莫斯科克里姆林宫，因为那是是俄罗斯的象征，世界上最大的建筑群之一，当然他们也会参观兵器馆、欣赏恢弘的古教堂广场及其蜚声国内外的教堂，浏览圣母升天大教堂、天使长大教堂和圣母领报大教堂、法衣置放教堂、大牧首宅邸，观看圣母升天钟楼中的展品……

但我还是更喜欢外面的雪景，约翰。西伯利亚的森林深处有不少古老的旅馆和小木屋，它们可能不是俄罗斯的骄傲，约翰，但它们美得惊人。它们大多都歪歪斜斜的……那是因为西伯利亚平原地区厚厚的冻土层，夏天气温升高后，冻土表层融化，地基就变得十分松软。由于受力不均，也就有了这样一幅奇异的美景。我的店主是个脾气有些古怪的男人，他思念着他圣彼得堡的家乡，他蓄满了络腮胡，西伯利亚狼一样看起来有些危险的灰蓝色眼睛，红发的高挑姑娘经常被风雪惹的鼻尖透红，但她们依然笑，并不醇烈的威士忌融进了她们的血液和篝火当中……”

约翰听着夏洛克的声音，看着他死去。

这种失落和塌陷的绝望不是绝对的痛感，紧跟刀尖的痛转瞬即逝另一种可怕的空虚追随而来，在那之后是一种持续不断的悲伤，空洞的地方越来越空，越来越深，他死死地咬住嘴唇，要费很大很大的力气才能压抑住那种想要哭泣的冲动。

醒来后，很长很长时间内，他的十指再也感受不到任何温度。

约翰对店主微笑，对行人微笑，他点头，他致意，他行走，那本书抱住，紧紧贴在心口。

他把他们的故事紧紧拥抱在怀里，让它们隔着他的衣服，靠近那张明信片的方向。靠近他的心脏。他的、在疼痛中依然倔强跳动着的心脏。

他知道自己依然在伦敦，但他的手指已经冷得像西伯利亚的白雪，在雪雁和夜莺清脆的鸣叫声中冻结成冰。

落满伦敦的街道，汽车碾压过留下平整的雪印轨迹，长长的拖向远方。  
寒冷冬夜，北风凛冽，空气中开出一朵朵白色的迷离花。  
大雪扑朔着浅灰色的长睫，让思念凝固成一种延伸向大雪尽头的眼神，凝成一种浓稠的微蓝。

矮个子的金发男人一瘸一拐的走出这里。他的背脊如军人一样笔直却僵硬。


	3. Chapter 3

约翰做了一个梦。  
他还是在书店门口停下。  
1月带着些迷雾的伦敦透着寂静，他能感受到那些轻轻垂落在脸上的雪花瞬间被体温渐渐融化，冰冷和寒气正从两颊无声落下。

只是当店主从书架后走出来的时候，约翰没有看见原来书店老板和善的笑脸，他看见的是依然穿着标志性的黑色风衣、带着深蓝色的围巾的男人。

“你是来，想买些什么书吗？”夏洛克望着他，靠近。他的眼神像是一把可以穿透灵魂的锋利的解剖刀，却又带着一种强烈的光芒和热度，灼灼燃烧着。  
“刚好我这里最近到了很多新书，我想你会喜欢的。能看见你，真是太好了。”男人温柔的逼近他，温热的指尖擦过他的脸颊，当他贴近他耳垂时，他呵出的唇息令人战栗的性感和滚烫。

他不再记得其他，只记得无数的吻，他喘息着，长着粗糙医茧的手指再次穿过他浓密微卷的黑发，柔软的发丝缠绕着在他的指梢固定，他将它们在深吻中拉得微微绷紧，渐渐拥簇起暖烘烘的愉悦与刻骨的沉迷。

当约翰醒来时，嘴唇上残留的滚烫的温度依然像是真的。  
那时的他躺在西伯利亚的某个小木屋里，他的视线在恍惚，思维也在恍惚，思维像是沉浸在深海当中，他在浑浑噩噩当中看见夏洛克微微眯起的瞳仁中海水的蓝在微微摇晃，海草在阳光下浮动，贝壳温柔的白色反射着裂开深蓝的阳光，璀璨而无声。   
很长很长时间后，他的指梢才会不再有那种流逝的感觉，那种柔软发丝毫无声息地从手指缝中轻轻离去的失落。

那时的世界就像柯切托夫在《茹尔宾一家》写的那样，“窗外落着鹅毛大雪，雪花像蝴蝶似地扑向窗玻璃，在玻璃上撞了一下，又翩翩地飞向一旁。窗外无数依然抖落着残留雪花的冷杉和针叶林凝视着外面的雪山，沾满风雪和森林冷杉辛辣气味。

可是他的心底没有快乐。

他闭上眼睛。看见心底因为回忆的温暖再度撑开的一条条深刻的沟壑，裂的不顾一切。他的心脏像非洲干涸多年的大地一样深深地开裂着，汩汩鲜血冒着微小的气泡流淌开来，那是干枯的双唇，绝望空洞却平静入骨的眼神。  
指尖和胸口酥麻的痛颤动着，像余震，扩散着令人崩溃的痛楚，它们缠绕着，深紫色的双唇黑色的眼，久久不散。  
他的睫毛在挣扎中慢慢慢慢地湿润。  
微微的绷紧了嘴唇。

后来的约翰在西伯利亚呆了很久很久，他不需要记住时间，一切都无需概念。他习惯了厚厚的棕绿色大衣，严严实实的裹住自己，他对店主微笑，对行人微笑，他点头，他致意，他行走，他安静地等候。  
他在等候一个绝望的奇迹。  
他的眼神是沉默的笑容，是一种空洞，透着孤独和倔强的温柔，能透过山谷的狭风，落满大雪的安宁。

夏洛克生日那天他有些笨拙的从冰天雪地当中走入一家邮局，抖抖帽子上沾落的大片白雪，抬起头来瑟缩般的呵出一团团白雾。

那张明知不会有人接收的、寄往221B的明信片，他挑了很长时间。简洁明朗的明信片上没有多余的文字，只有西伯利亚的连绵不断却异常宏伟的雪山、俄罗斯冰雪的极寒，在雪雁和夜莺清脆的鸣叫声中燃烧的篝火和男人在威士忌碰杯时络腮胡子下震动爽朗的笑声。

他写了和夏洛克一模一样的话。

走在雪地里，夏洛克寄给他的明信片贴着他的心脏，他的、在胸腔里激烈跳动着的心脏。他低着头，仿佛一个可能会潜逃的假释犯人小心翼翼地在雪地中迈着他的步。  
西伯利亚的阳光倾斜着，约翰眯起的眼睛像是平静无浪的天空，呵出的气凝成一小团一小团的白云似的雾。他的手指已经冷得像西伯利亚的白雪，在雪雁和夜莺清脆的鸣叫声中冻结成冰。

矮个子的金发男人一瘸一拐的走着，他的背脊如军人一样笔直却僵硬。

他依然做着噩梦。  
梦里夏洛克一遍一遍地亲吻着他，他痛苦的崩溃，他绝望的想哭，他不停地挽留可是不停地送走，他颤抖着，辗转着，乞求着，挣扎起却眼眶干涩得滚烫而发痛。

他醒来的时候依然一无所有。  
窗外只有雪，和风。

西伯利亚的雪不知疲倦地下着，他甚至觉得它们已经下了一生一世了。平静地望向窗外，他的眼神是沉默的笑容，是一种空洞，透着孤独和倔强的温柔，能透过山谷的狭风，落满大雪的安宁。  
他睁开眼睛，却和失明相同。心底因为回忆的温暖再度撑开的一条条深刻的沟壑，像非洲干涸多年的大地一样深深地开裂着的心脏，有汩汩的鲜血冒着微小的气泡小心的流淌。

他忽然意识到这儿就是他的归期。

FIN

“没关系的，夏洛克。”在那些亲吻的间隙，约翰趴在夏洛克的胸口上笑着听见自己声音里猫一样小声地喘息。“我们还有好多时间呢。”

“是的，约翰，”夏洛克呻吟了一声，重新凑过来轻轻地亲吻他的鼻子，柔软的黑色卷发撒娇般蹭得约翰只觉得发痒，“我们可以用余生的几十年去完成所有旅程。”


End file.
